


Sight Unseen

by Tarlan



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan refused to believe Scott was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> For the MMoM challenge 2013 - Day 3

Logan refused to believe Scott was gone. Perhaps if there had been a body to bury then it might have been easier. Perhaps then he might have found closure, but without a body, he simply did not want to believe it. In his heart he knew Jean - or rather Dark Phoenix - had likely done to Scott the same as she had done to Xavier, and then to others on Alcatraz. Tearing them apart molecule by molecule. The same as she had tried to do to him before he stopped her the only way he could, by giving in to her plea and ending her life.

Storm had taken over the school, and leadership of the X-Men. Logan knew he would always have a place there, but the school held too many memories of a man he had first seen as only a rival for Jean's affection. Working and fighting side-by-side had a way of changing a person. He and Scott had become friends after Jean's 'death', and then after one memorable, successful mission, they had ended up as lovers.

Just a single night of adrenaline fueled celebration that ended up with one too many beers and an intense moment of ecstasy.

He thought about that night often, especially during the long nights since Scott's presumed death, when the dark shadows closed in around him. He let his memories linger on the warmth of Scott's skin and the brightness of his smile. He let Scott's soft, pleasure-filled laughter chase away the memories of loss, recalling the way they had moved together.

Touching himself, he remembered Scott's strong hands caressing him gently even though Scott could not hurt him. And he remembered how Scott had felt in his arms; how he had tasted when they kissed.

Some nights seemed worse than others, with the memory of loss too close to the surface to be ignored. On those nights Logan felt regret for letting Scott slip from his bed and walk away with the dawn, with both of them pretending that nothing had happened between them. He wished he had gone to Scott's room that second night.

He kept Scott in his thoughts as he brought himself to climax, with only a ragged sigh escaping as he slumped boneless.

Storm was convinced that Scott was dead but Logan's slowly rebuilding memories revealed that he had been fooled before by making assumptions.

Until he had seen a body, Logan refused to believe Scott was gone.

END


End file.
